


Brother, Its Your Love That Brings Me Home

by dragonflysoul



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Bromance, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Epic Bromance, Epic Friendship, Gen, Papa Jack, fan video, music video, needtobreathe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 23:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15035531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflysoul/pseuds/dragonflysoul
Summary: A Mac and Jack video. Lots of caring, lots of saving, lots of protective papa Jack.**SCENES FROM SEASON ONE AND TWO.Song: Brother (by Needtobreathe - feat Gavin DeGraw)NO INFRINGEMENT INTENDED. NO MONEY MADE.A/N: I must love this song - I also used the lyrics as a title for an SPN fic :)





	Brother, Its Your Love That Brings Me Home

[Brother Its Your Love That Brings Me Home_Mac and Jack LQ](https://vimeo.com/332949598) from [dragonfly](https://vimeo.com/user6837223) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
